Tsubaki to Kiku
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Jika mencintai adalah salah. Haruskah mereka menanti kematian agar dapat dipersatukan di kehidupan selanjutnya? SIVE 2016 - Hanakotoba


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: OOC, AU, miss typo(s), etc**

For ShikaIno Valentine 2016—Say it with flower!

 **SIVE 2016 – Hanakotoba**

Shadow: White Chrysanthemum

Sky: White camellia

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

…*…

.

夢 ぢ に は

 _Yumeji ni wa_

あ し も や す め ず

 _ashi mo yasumezu_

か よ へ ど も

 _kayoedomo_

う つ つ に ひ と め

 _utsutsu ni hitome_

見 し ご と は あ ら ず

 _mishigoto wa arazu_

 **(Haiku by Ono no Komachi)**

.

…*…

.

" _Di sepanjang mimpiku, tanpa beristirahat kakiku. Pergi menuju dirimu di dunia nyata. Sekilas tunggal, tampak berbeda._ "

Yamanaka Ino senang mengulang-ulang puisi itu sejak pertama kali dia mempelajarinya.

Gurunya yang memiliki mata merah memesona menceritakan artinya dengan ekspresi sedih sembari melukis dua bunga berbeda berwarna putih gading. Mengisahkan tentang perjalanan cinta yang tak pernah sampai. Kegundahan seorang pecinta pada kekasihnya yang tak pernah dapat dia miliki, kegundahan yang membuatnya tak dapat merasakan nyenyaknya tidur ataupun indahnya mimpi. Hasrat mencintainya tak pernah bersambut, maka itu dia hanya dapat mencintai sang kekasih dalam angan-angan yang tak akan jadi kenyataan.

Ino yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun sama sekali tidak mengerti, hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seolah dia dapat memahami apa yang dikatakan gurunya.

Wanita cantik itu hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepala Ino pelan, mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti sang gadis muda akan mengerti. Menyelipkan lukisan bunga tersebut dalam pelukan sang gadis kecil, memintanya untuk menjaga.

Saat itu, Ino setengah tidak mendengarkannya, sibuk menali-nali kimono yang digunakannya sambil mengulang sajak yang baginya tak berarti apapun, tak sabar untuk menceritakannya pada Shikamaru dan Sakura sore ini.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, gurunya tak lagi datang ke rumah untuk mengajarinya melukis dan menulis puisi. Para pelayan menolak untuk menjawab saat Ino menanyakan alasannya. _Bunuh diri._ Satu kata yang tak dimengerti artinya. Namun kata itu menggambarkan situasi sang guru setelah kekasihnya yang seorang _samurai_ meninggal saat menjalankan tugas. Ino kecil menangis tiap kali melihat lukisan _Tsubaki to Kiku_ **(1)** _._

Kenangan itu telah berlalu selama tujuh tahun, terpendam di sudut memorinya, tak pernah terkorek. Yamanaka Ino berusaha melupakannya. Melupakan nada sedih gurunya yang menceritakan cinta tak sampai dan lukisan kusam yang terpajang di sudut kamarnya. Dan dia berhasil. Setidaknya, hingga bisik-bisik pelayan membangunkannya dari dunia mimpi yang selama ini dia bangun.

Pertunangan. Dengan seorang pewaris keluarga _sado_ **(2)** dari kota sebelah yang hanya pernah Ino kenal dari perbincangan para pelayan.

Ino berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah, membuka pintu-pintu kertas dengan dorongan keras sambil melongokkan kepala ke dalamnya. Beberapa murid seni upacara minum teh menoleh saat dia melakukannya, Ino tak mengacuhkannya. Kembali menutup pintu dan kemudian merutuk. Bertanya-tanya di mana gerangan sang kakak laki-laki berada.

Yamanaka Deidara ditemukan tengah duduk di ruang pribadinya. Menulis puisi ditemani salah seorang murid seniornya.

" _Onii-sama_ , kita perlu bicara."

Pria pirang itu mengangguk pada sang murid melihat kedatangan adiknya, tampak sudah meramalkannya. Sang murid memberikan hormat singkat pada keduanya sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

Deidara menatap adiknya singkat sebelum memberi kode agar sang gadis duduk. Mengamati dengan tatapan gusar langkah-langkah kasar yang dilakukan Ino. "Seperti ini kah sikap seorang putri keluarga _sado_?" sindirnya halus.

"Seperti ini lah sikap seorang putri keluarga _sado_ yang akan dijual oleh keluarganya tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali," Ino balas menyindir dengan nada tajam. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Sejak kapan pembicaraan itu ada? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun," dia memulai.

Deidara mendesah panjang, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan adiknya tak akan membantu. "Pembicaraan ini sudah ada bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya, Ino—"

"Aku baru menyadarinya hari ini, _Onii-sama_."

"—sebelum kau mencapai masa anak-anakmu. Bahkan sebelum aku sadar hal ini akan terjadi, itu sudah dibicarakan oleh orangtua kita." Deidara menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengatur dirinya tetap tenang, tidak seperti sang adik. "Kau sudah berusia enam belas tahun. Dan Akatsuna-san juga sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun. Tidakkah kalian pasangan serasi?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," Ino mengelak. "Lagipula, mengapa aku harus menikah dengannya? Hanya karena dia adalah pewaris keluarga Akatsuna, keluarga _sado_ yang terkenal? Kenapa bukan dengan orang lain? Aku …"

"Ino," Deidara memotong cepat. Tidak membiarkan Ino memberikan lebih banyak penolakan. "Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

Ino membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Meremas _furisode_ **(3)** yang digunakannya dengan gelisah dan membuang muka, "Tidak."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

" _Onii-sama_ …" Ino melenguh. Hendak menekankan satu hal yang diketahui pasti oleh keduanya. "Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Kau bisa belajar mencintainya nanti."

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa. Kau tahu jika aku menaruh hati pada orang lain, bukan?" Ino tersenyum sedih saat mengatakannya, memandang Deidara yang balas menatapnya dengan sorot paham. " _Di sepanjang mimpiku, tanpa beristirahat kakiku. Pergi menuju dirimu di dunia nyata. Sekilas tunggal, tampak berbeda,_ " dia kembali mengulang bait puisi yang sama untuk keseribu kalinya.

Deidara mengangguk, benar-benar mengerti akan situasi sang adik. "Dan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." Ditepuknya rambut pirang sang gadis perlahan, menyalurkan rasa sayang. "Tidak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain meneruskan keluarga kita dan kebahagiaanmu, Ino."

"Pembohong. Kau tidak pernah memikirkanku," Ino membantah.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku tahu, kau tidak bisa—dan tidak boleh—selamanya hanya melihatnya!" Deidara menarik napas panjang, menahan emosinya. "Kau harus menikah. Jika bisa dengan seseorang yang memiliki status sama atau lebih tinggi dari keluarga kita. Kau memiliki jalan hidup lain yang harus kau tempuh—jalan yang berbeda dengan orang yang kau cinta itu. Jalan hidup sebagai putri Keluarga Yamanaka, keluarga _sado_ aliran _hayamiryu_."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak.

" _Onii-sama …"_ lirihnya. "Pada akhirnya ini bukan tentang _aku_. Ini tentang Keluarga Yamanaka."

Kali ini Deidara tidak membantahnya. "Kita bisa mengatur pertemuan dengan Akatsuna-san jika kau sudah siap. Pikirkanlah, Ino."

Dan Deidara meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Ino duduk terdiam sambil meremas _furisode_ yang digunakannya. Sama sekali tak mendengar gumaman pelan sang gadis yang berulang membisikkan bait puisi.

" _Di sepanjang mimpiku, tanpa beristirahat kakiku. Pergi menuju dirimu di dunia nyata. Sekilas tunggal, tampak berbeda._ "

.

…*…

.

Sore hari, Ino biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Mengamati bagaimana musim berubah dan pengaruhnya terhadap bunga-bunga yang ditanam di sana. Musim semi yang hangat telah tiba, kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura mulai mekar di ujung-ujung dahan. Mungkin dalam waktu satu bulan, ayahnya akan menyelenggarakan pesta melihat bunga, mengundang tamu dan relasi yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya. Dan mungkin, Akatsuna Sasori pun akan datang.

Ino menendang sebuah batu ke arah kolam saat memikirkannya, membuat ikan-ikan koi berwarna merah dan putih berenang berhamburan kaget. Amarah masih menguasai dirinya tiap kali mengingat pembicaraan dengan sang kakak siang ini. Darahnya terasa mendidih.

 _Onii-sama tidak mengerti. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mengerti._ Ino menggerutu pelan. Menendang satu batu lagi ke dalam kolam, mengamati riak yang tercipta olehnya, sang gadis berjalan mendekat, berjongkok sambil menarik _furisode_ -nya agar tak berserak di tanah, mengamati dua batu di dasar kolam yang sedikit mengeruhkan air.

"Seperti ini kah sikap seorang putri keluarga _sado_?"

Kalimat yang sama dengan yang diucapkan oleh Deidara siang tadi. Namun, diucapkan dengan suara dan intonasi yang berbeda, sukses membuat Ino semakin mempertajam ekspresi kesalnya. Pandangannya tak dialihkan dari kolam, mengamati bayangan gelap laki-laki di belakangnya yang tak jelas akibat gelombang di permukaan air. "Katakan pada _Onii-sama_ jika aku tidak mau ikut jamuan minum teh sore ini. Aku akan menerima ceramahnya nanti malam—jika aku sudah tidak merasa kesal, Shikamaru."

"Tidak ada perjamuan teh untuk sore ini, Ino-sama," pria berambut hitam gelap dikucir tunggal itu menjawab. Matanya diarahkan pada tanah—tepat seperti yang diajarkan orang tuanya saat menghadap pada sang majikan. "Namun Anda tetap harus bersiap untuk makan malam."

Ino mengerang keras. "Oh, Shikamaru. Berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal padaku. Sudah tiga tahun aku terus mendengarnya. Dan tubuhku masih tetap menggigil tiap kali mendengarnya!"

"Namun saya hanyalah pelayan keluarga Anda."

Ino ingin bangkit sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di wajah sang pria muda. Berteriak jika mereka bukan sekedar pelayan dan majikannya. Mereka adalah teman masa kecil. Bertiga dengan Haruno Sakura yang sekarang mewarisi pekerjaan ibunya sebagai pemilik rumah bordil di kota. Namun, dia menahan diri, melakukannya hanya akan mengulang perdebatan sia-sia yang berakhir dengan Ino yang bergelung di balik _futon_ -nya seharian penuh, kesal karena tak pernah berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru dalam sebuah perdebatan.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Kau sudah mendengar berita itu?"

"Soal pertunangan Anda?"

"Kau pasti menganggapku sangat kekanakan karena bersikap seperti ini." Ino melarikan matanya pada Nara Shikamaru, mencoba menebak apakah matanya yang menyipit itu tanda memperhatikan ataukah karena kantuk yang tak kuasa ditahan. "Kurasa … aku terlalu terbawa arus hidupku saat ini. Memang konyol, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal seperti pernikahan. Harusnya aku tahu, sudah banyak gadis-gadis seusiaku—atau bahkan yang lebih muda—datang dengan alasan belajar seni minum teh bersama _Onii-sama_. Berusaha merayunya dengan wajah cantik dan gerak yang memesona. Aku pasti tak akan menjalani hidup yang terlalu berbeda dengan yang gadis-gadis itu jalani."

Kediaman masih merupakan pilihan jawaban dari pria berwajah datar di belakangnya.

Ino menarik napas panjang. "Bukan untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar iri pada Sakura."

"Anda dan Sakura-san adalah dua orang dengan kehidupan yang berbeda. Anda adalah putri Keluarga Yamanaka, keluarga _sado_ terbaik di kota ini. Sementara Sakura-san adalah putri dari seorang _geisha_ pelarian yang membuka jasa prostitusi di kota." Shikamaru berkata. "Membandingkan hidup yang kalian jalani bukanlah hal yang bijak."

"Dan sembari mengatakan itu, kau juga ingin mengatakan jika kau hanyalah seseorang dari keluarga pelayan yang melayani keluargaku selama beberapa generasi bukan, Shikamaru?"

Pria muda itu tak menjawab.

Ino melemparkan sebuah kerikil ke dalam kolam. Mengamati ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan panik, mewarnai air dengan warna merah dan putih yang berkilauan. "Padahal, kita adalah teman masa kecil. Aneh sekali rasanya mengingat dulu kita begitu masa bodoh dengan status. Dan membandingkannya dengan sekarang terasa sangat … tidak wajar untukku. Aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan ini."

Shikamaru kembali tak menimpali. Sudah bosan dengan topik yang tak hentinya Ino angkat setiap kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pernah sekali dia melanggar batas kesopanan yang diizinkan, mengatakan jika Ino ' _terjebak dalam waktu_ '. Tak pernah beranjak dari masa anak-anak mereka. Hati dan jiwanya tak tumbuh bersama dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, mengangkat tangannya ke mulut dan menguap pelan.

Ino tergoda untuk menegur dan mengatakan ' _Hei, apa itu yang dilakukan seorang pelayan di depan majikannya, Shikamaru?_ '. Namun dia melewatkannya. Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan dekat kolam, tak mempedulikan kotoran yang mungkin menempel di _furisode_ -nya. "Banyak yang sudah berubah. Namun ada juga yang tidak. Kantuk abadimu itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah sembuh meskipun jiwa seorang pelayan yang mengabdi telah tertanam dalam."

"Anda dan Sakura-san juga tidak banyak berubah."

"Benarkah?" Ino bertanya, mendongakkan kepalanya hingga dapat melihat wajah Shikamaru yang berbayang akibat membelakangi senja.

"Ya."

Ino tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan udara musim semi berbau bunga dan tanah bercampur dengan aroma teh dan keringat pada hidungnya. "Taman ini … bukankah ini tempat yang penuh kenangan, Shikamaru?" dia berkata. "Dulu, di taman ini, kita selalu bermain bertiga setelah pelajaranku selesai. Kita akan menyelundupkan Sakura melewati lubang kecil di bawah pagar—sekarang pasti tak akan muat lagi. Lalu kemudian berlari-lari di sini dan bermain petak umpet dengan para pelayan yang datang mencari. Terkadang, _Onii-sama_ memergoki kita, namun dia hanya akan tertawa dan berjanji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun asal kita tak memecahkan pot bunga. Jika musim gugur sudah tiba, kau dan Sakura akan memanjat ke pohon apel di sudut taman dan aku akan menangis karena tak diperbolehkan karena _furisode_ yang kukenakan terlalu rumit. Kau ingat? Aku pernah sekali bersikeras untuk ikut memanjat dan akhirnya terjatuh. Aku benar-benar cengeng dan mudah menangis saat itu. Pada akhirnya, kau menggendongku di punggung dan berbohong pada para pelayan jika aku terantuk batu dan terjatuh agar aku tak dimarahi."

Ino masih memejamkan matanya erat. Membayangkan hari-hari di mana dia begitu masa bodoh dengan status dan derajat. Baginya, yang dibesarkan di rumah besar penuh berisikan orang dewasa yang berbicara kaku, Shikamaru dan Sakura adalah segalanya. Dia hanya pernah memiliki dua orang teman. Satu merupakan putra pelayan yang akan melayaninya di masa depan, dan satu lagi putri dari _geisha_ terbuang yang ada di bawah perlindungan keluarganya. Dan dia bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya masa itu.

Mereka pernah berjanji akan berteman hingga mati.

Sebuah janji yang penuh dengan kepalsuan dan tak mungkin akan terealisasi.

Bersamaan dengan lubang yang semakin sempit untuk dilalui Sakura, pohon apel yang semakin tua dan rapuh untuk dipanjat Shikamaru, ataupun padatnya pelajaran yang tak dapat Ino lewatkan, hubungan ketiganya merenggang.

Saat Ino mulai sadar, Sakura sudah sibuk mengurus ibunya yang tua dan sakit-sakitan, bersiap mewarisi rumah bordil di usia yang begitu belia. Dan Shikamaru mulai mengubah bahasanya menjadi begitu kaku dan formal—seperti yang selalu digunakan Nara Shikaku pada Yamanaka Inoichi.

Ino membuka matanya. "Shikamaru … apa kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu saat dulu kau menggendongku yang terluka ke rumah? Setelah tangisku reda dan aku mendapatkan suaraku kembali?"

Suara Shikamaru yang terdengar sedikit serak mungkin hanya ada dalam bayangan Ino. Saat itu, taman Keluarga Yamanaka tengah diselimuti warna emas dan merah. Pohon yanko mulai menggugurkan daunnya, melapisi jalan setapak bagaikan karpet panjang sewarna senja. Aroma lembab dan udara dingin hari itu masih terasa jelas di kulitnya. Beban di punggungnya, dan air mata yang membasahi bahu kimononya. Semua masih terasa nyata, seolah segalanya baru terjadi kemarin. Bukan tiga tahun yang lalu. "Tentu saja," dia berbisik.

"' _Aku suka padamu, Shikamaru. Aku lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan aku menyukai Sakura. Aku lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan aku menyukai Onii-sama ataupun orangtuaku. Aku lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan aku menyukai seluruh pelayan di rumah ini. Aku lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan aku menyukai orang manapun di dunia ini. Aku benar-benar suka padamu, Shikamaru.'_ " Ino mengulang kembali kalimat itu. Memandang Shikamaru lekat-lekat. "Seperti itu bukan?"

"Ya. Persis setiap katanya."

"Terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan, bukan?" Ino tertawa mengingat dirinya yang lebih muda. Begitu gamblang mengatakan perasaan yang bahkan belum diketahui namanya oleh sang gadis masa itu. "Tapi kau tahu? Aku benar-benar seorang gadis yang jujur di masa itu. Saat itu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Perasaan itu diucapkan dalam konteks kisah masa lalu yang hanya dapat dibicarakan, bukan?"

Dari nadanya, Ino tahu jika Shikamaru tidak tengah bertanya padanya. Pria itu sedang menekankan padanya. Sama seperti Shikamaru selalu menekankan perbedaan derajat mereka setiap saat dengan bahasanya yang formal. Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar takut setelah mengatakannya. Menyibukkan hari-hariku dengan belajar membuat teh untuk meredakan maluku. Setiap kali aku berpapasan denganmu, aku akan berlari dan kabur. Takut mendengar jawabanmu. Dan saat aku sudah dapat mengatasinya, kau berubah. Kau berubah menjadi … dirimu yang sekarang."

Gemerisik rumpun bunga krisan yang ditanam di tepi kolam adalah tanggapan dari kisah yang Ino ungkit kembali.

"Shikamaru …" Ino kembali memanggil. Suaranya terasa sama dinginnya dengan angin malam yang perlahan mulai berembus. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan padamu jika aku masih memiliki perasaan itu? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Membantuku melawan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh keluargaku?"

Entah sudah berapa kali, Ino merasakan jika wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dari Shikamaru menyakitinya. Membuatnya tak bisa merasakan emosi maupun pikiran sesungguhnya yang tersimpan di balik mata hitam pekat berbayang tersebut. Saat bibir Shikamaru terbuka, Ino merasa dia sudah dapat menebak kata apa yang keluar dari sana.

"Maaf."

Ah … Ino tertawa lebar mendengarnya. "Dasar bodoh," katanya keras. "Aku hanya bercanda. Mengapa kau selalu terlalu serius pada apapun yang aku katakan?"

Sekali lagi Shikamaru tak menjawabnya.

Ino bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk _furisode_ yang digunakannya. Bukan karena kotor, hanya saja Ino perlu melakukan sesuatu, apapun itu. "Sudahlah. Ini hampir malam. Ayo kita kembali, aku yakin _Onii-sama_ akan marah besar karena aku tak datang di upacara minum teh sore ini." Dia tersenyum lebar pada Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Mencoba untuk terlihat sepercaya diri dia yang biasanya. "Ayolah, aku sudah mengenalmu seumur hidupku. Tak seperti orang lain, aku tahu kapan kau bohong atau jujur. Dan sebenarnya kau juga berniat untuk berbohong pada _Onii-sama_ tentang ketidakhadiranku bukan?"

"Ya."

Ino tersenyum. "Shikamaru, kau terlalu baik."

"Saya hanya melakukannya karena saya tahu Anda tak akan bisa mengikuti upacara sore ini dengan baik. Hanya demi nama baik Keluarga Yamanaka lah saya melakukannya."

"Satu kebohongan lagi. Aku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang kau buat untukku sejak kita masih anak-anak." Ino melangkah mendahului Shikamaru. Wajahnya tertunduk diarahkan pada bunga-bunga musim semi yang mekar di sepanjang jalan. "Kau benar-benar orang yang baik, Shikamaru."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Itu benar. Kau orang yang sangat baik."

 _Dan kebaikanmu itu membunuhku._

.

…*…

.

Haruno Sakura menghisap cerutunya lama-lama. Mengembuskannya perlahan. Menatap gadis pirang yang duduk sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Sekali lagi dia mengebuskan napas panjang, menyebarkan asap beraroma khas ke udara. "Berhentilah datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk menangis seharian. Putri keluarga terhormat seperti kau bahkan seharusnya tidak boleh datang."

Ino mengusap matanya yang bengkak. "Jahat sekali kau mengatakannya padaku!"

"Aku melakukannya juga demi dirimu. Tidak banyak yang akan senang jika sampai terdengar kabar putri Keluarga Yamanaka datang ke rumah bordil murahan untuk menemui seorang wanita—dan maaf, aku juga lebih senang melayani laki-laki."

Ino menggerutu pelan. "Jika _Onii-sama_ yang datang, kau pasti akan menyambutnya dengan sangat ramah bukan?!" tuduhnya.

Sakura mengibaskan kimono merah muda yang digunakannya hingga sedikit menyingkap betisnya. "Deidara-sama punya cukup uang untuk menyewa _okiya_ **(4)** terbaik di kota ini beserta _geisha-geisha_ -nya semalam penuh sesering yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak perlu datang ke rumah bordil murahan seperti ini."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu padanya, bukan padaku." Ino mengusap air matanya lagi, merasa perih di bagian bawah matanya akibat terlalu banyak gesekan dengan kain _furisode-_ nya. "Lagipula, yang ingin ditemuinya itu kau, bukan _geisha-geisha_ cantik manapun."

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya, tampak tak ingin membahas itu. " _Di sepanjang mimpiku, tanpa beristirahat kakiku. Pergi menuju dirimu di dunia nyata. Sekilas tunggal, tampak berbeda_. Bukan hanya kau yang hapal dan mendalami puisi itu, Ino." Sakura melipat kakinya dengan anggun, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. "Jadi, kabar sedih apa yang kau bawa hari ini hingga kau memaksakan diri untuk datang dengan resiko kehilangan wajah sebagai putri Keluarga Yamanaka? Apa Shikamaru akhirnya menolakmu?"

"Kata-katamu benar-benar tajam! Sebagai temanku, seharusnya kau memberiku penghiburan!"

"Jika kau ingin hiburan, datanglah nanti malam. Gadis-gadisku yang tercantik akan menghiburmu dengan permainan musik dan suaranya yang merdu," Sakura mengelak sambil menghisap kembali cerutunya. Matanya kembali menjelajah sosok temannya yang tengah kacau. "Jadi benar, Shikamaru menolakmu?"

"Dia sudah menolakku berulang kali. Baik secara langsung atau dengan kata-kata semacam ' _demi Keluarga Yamanaka_ '. Dia masih saja menekankan jika derajat kami terlalu jauh berbeda—bahkan sebagai teman sekali pun." Ino bergumam pelan. Meminum teh yang disediakan Sakura—mengernyit merasakan perbedaan rasa dengan teh yang biasa dinikmatinya. "Dia benar-benar tak tertarik kepadaku. Aku hanya putri Keluarga Yamanaka yang harus dia layani di matanya."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah lama berpikir jika pelayan berpikiran kaku seperti Shikamaru pasti impoten, jika boleh jujur."

"Biasanya aku tidak akan sedepresi ini. Aku selalu yakin jika aku bisa meyakinkannya nanti. Tapi …"

"Bermasalah dengan rencana pertunanganmu?"

"Apakah gosip itu telah menyebar ke kota dibawa oleh para pelayan di rumah yang bermulut lebar?" Ino bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Aku baru tahu jika kau punya hobi bergosip seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh para wanita di pasar kota."

"Aku menemani Deidara-sama minum semalam. Dia yang mengatakannya padaku." Sakura menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Pada akhirnya, semua kisah cinta selalu berakhir sama. Perpisahan akibat status yang berbeda."

Ino menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tatami, tahu jika Sakura tidak akan mengomentari tentang kebiasaan buruknya. Gadis itu mengerti sepenuhnya jika Sakura juga tengah menyinggung latar belakangnya sendiri. Lahir dari rahim wanita penghibur dengan seorang ayah bangsawan yang tak sudi mengakuinya. Atau mungkin dia tengah menyindir hubungannya sendiri dengan sulung Yamanaka yang tak akan berjalan lancar. "Meski aku sudah dapat menebak masa depan yang menungguku … ini tetap terasa menyakitkan."

"Keadaanmu memang lebih buruk dariku. Setidaknya Deidara-sama masih bisa datang sesekali waktu jika dia tidak sedang bersama istrinya. Namun kau?" Sakura mematikan cerutunya, duduk di samping Ino sembari memandang jendela yang terbuka lebar, membawa sedikit suara riuh kota ke dalam. "Shikamaru bahkan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyentuhmu sama sekali. Kalian benar-benar tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Terima kasih atas kata-katamu, Sakura. Sangat menghibur," Ino mendesis sinis. Menutup wajahnya dengan lengan _furisode_ -nya yang panjang, menghalangi pandangan Sakura yang mencoba menguak kesedihan di balik mata biru tegarnya. Berbisik pelan, "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada." Sakura menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada Ino. Memainkannya di depan wajah gadis itu. "Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menyerah dan menunggu kehidupan berikutnya. Berdoa semoga kalian dijodohkan di kehidupan itu."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku berpikir jika mati adalah jalan yang terbaik. _Jigai_ **(5)** kurasa jauh lebih terhormat dibandingkan dengan mengorbankan diriku demi keluarga dan mencoba membunuh perasaanku sendiri."

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya bukan?"

Ino tak menjawabnya. Hanya bangkit dan kembali ke posisi duduknya. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga. Menanti Shikamaru di tepi sungai Sanzu **(6)** untuk bersama menyeberang jembatan dan bereinkarnasi tampaknya lebih masuk akal dibandingkan menikah dengan orang yang tak aku kenal."

"Kau sudah gila!" bentak Sakura. Memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat sikap dari sang sahabat. Tahu jika Ino tidak pernah main-main dengan apapun yang dikatakannya. Termasuk tentang kematian yang menjadi pilihannya. "Dan jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk melakukan _jigai_! Aku tak mau mendengar kabar seperti itu lagi sejak Kurenai-sensei melakukannya dulu. Aku akan mengutukmu sampai di kehidupan selanjutnya jika kau melakukannya."

" _Di sepanjang mimpiku, tanpa beristirahat kakiku. Pergi menuju dirimu di dunia nyata. Sekilas tunggal, tampak berbeda._ Aku mulai mengerti mengapa _Sensei_ selalu mengulang puisi itu dan melukiskan bunga krisan dan kamelia untukku." Ino memejamkan matanya, mengingat _Tsubaki to Kiku_ yang terpajang di kamarnya. " _Penantian menuju kematian_. Suatu bentuk penyatuan cinta paling murni manusia. Aku mulai merasa jika sesungguhnya _Sensei_ sudah meramalkan jika kelak aku akan jatuh hati pada Shikamaru dan mengikuti jejaknya."

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh! Kurenai-sensei dan Asuma-sama bukan kau dan Shikamaru. Tidak ada alasan untuk kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya," Sakura mengerang frustasi. "Yakinlah, aku mengatakan hal ini demi dirimu sendiri. Karena kau adalah teman baikku sejak kecil—begitu juga dengan Shikamaru."

"Oh, Sakura. Apakah dengan alasan ' _teman_ ' itu kau benar-benar berniat untuk membiarkanku merasakan penyiksaan ini sampai mati tanpa pernah merasakan kebahagian bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai?"

Sang gadis berambut merah muda indah itu menghela napas panjang. Tahu jika dia tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk mengelak. Lagipula, bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seolah dia tak peduli jika dia sendiri tengah merasakan perasaan yang sama?

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," Sakura berkata. Sebelum Ino meloncat menerjangnya untuk mengatakan terima kasih, Sakura memotong—tak mau sahabatnya berharap terlalu tinggi. "Aku tidak akan bisa membujuk Shikamaru untuk membawamu kabur dari keluargamu atau apa—dia terlalu kaku, kurasa kau sendiri lah yang paling mengerti hal ini karena kau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya. Namun, kurasa aku bisa membantumu untuk sedikit menipunya sehingga kalian bisa bersama. Meski hanya sejenak."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Setidaknya itu cukup untuk kehidupan kali ini. Meski hanya sekali, aku tidak ingin terus melangkahkan kakiku di alam mimpi. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dalam sosok kekasih yang nyata."

.

…*…

.

Hari itu adalah hari paling ganjil yang pernah Shikamaru alami.

Sejak pagi, Ino menolak untuk keluar dari kamar dan mengatakan jika dia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir jernih, setidaknya satu hari saja tanpa godaan duniawi—gadis itu bahkan menolak makanan dan teh yang dibawakan oleh para pelayan.

Shikamaru menghabiskan waktunya dengan melatih seni berpedangnya, merawat pohon apel tua di sudut taman dan membelah kayu bakar. Saat matahari mulai meninggi dan dia mulai kehabisan kegiatan untuk dilakukan, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon apel, menutup matanya barang sejenak.

Kegiatan yang sangat disukainya, namun jarang dilakukannya. Biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu siang dengan berkeliling mencari Ino yang kabur dari pelajaran kaligrafinya, memastikan Ino memakan makan siangnya sampai habis tanpa menyisakan apapun, dan pada akhirnya berdiri di belakang kelas kaligrafi, mengamati jari lentik sang nona menari di atas kertas dengan sarana kuas dan tinta. Rasanya sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali dia dapat memejamkan matanya tanpa harus memikirkan kewajiban yang dimilikinya kepada Keluarga Yamanaka yang dilayani oleh keluarganya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengira suara itu datang dari dalam mimpi yang bahkan belum didapatkannya. Membuka sebelah matanya, dia menemukan gadis berambut merah muda berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Kimono cokelat tanpa corak yang menjadi seragam pelayan Keluarga Yamanaka melapisi badan sang gadis.

"Menyelinap masuk, Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya sinis.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Deidara-sama datang ke toko tiga jam yang lalu. Terdengar khawatir tentang sikap aneh Ino dan menyuruhku datang. Namun, aku masih memiliki pelanggan lain yang harus kuurus—meski ini masih siang. Dia memberikanku seragam ini dan menyuruhku datang menengok Ino jika aku sudah memiliki waktu—agar aku tidak menarik perhatian." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Dan sekarang aku memiliki dua kimono ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Sudah lama menyadari jika status tidak mengubah pertemanan di antara Ino dengan Sakura. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali dia membiarkan Sakura menyelinap masuk ke rumah dengan berpura-pura sebagai pelayan. Tidak tidak jarang pula dia terpaksa membuntuti Ino yang mengendap-endap pergi ke rumah bordil milik Sakura. "Apa Ino mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk pergi." Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan menghela napas panjang. "Kupikir seharusnya kalian mengatakan tentang pertunangan itu secara langsung padanya. Mendengarnya dari pelayan hanya akan membuatnya merasa sebagai ' _alat_ ' untuk keluarga ini semata."

"Itu adalah kebijakan Deidara-sama—"

"Dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk membantahnya," Sakura memotong cepat. "Malang sekali Ino sampai jatuh hati pada orang sedingin kau."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Senyum sinis Sakura mengembang. Shikamaru tidak terlalu ingat sejak kapan Sakura memiliki senyum seperti itu, mungkin sejak mereka mulai beranjak dewasa dan meninggalkan persahabatan masa kanak-kanak—atau mungkin sejak fokusnya hanya tertuju pada bungsu Keluarga Yamanaka. "Kau adalah laki-laki yang penuh dosa, Shikamaru. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk jatuh cinta pada Ino—nona di keluarga tempat kau mengabdikan diri. Dan kau melakukannya, kemudian melukai perasaan Ino, berulang kali."

Pandangan Shikamaru menajam. "Hanya itu kah yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Sakura?"

"Tidak," Sakura mengakui dengan mudah. Mengangkat bahu dan menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya yang lepas dari ikatan. "Mudahnya, katakan saja hari ini aku datang padamu untuk berbisnis. Sebagai seorang pemilik rumah bordil dan calon pelanggan."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita yang kau miliki."

"Suatu penolakan yang tegas—aku rasa aku mengerti mengapa Ino rela mempertahankan perasaannya padamu selama ini." Sakura memainkan jarinya. Senyumnya semakin melebar. "Namun aku yakin kau akan tertarik pada gadis yang kutawarkan padamu ini."

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Memejamkan matanya, dan terlihat sedang mencoba menghalau suara Sakura dari telinganya.

"Kau ingat Tenten? Wanita China yang mengirimkan gadis-gadis muda dari desa yang dijual oleh orangtua mereka? Dia mengirimkan beberapa gadis muda yang menarik padaku hari ini. Semuanya memiliki kulit sehalus sutra dan mata polos besar ketakutan seperti rusa yang hendak dimangsa. Gadis-gadis polos bodoh yang tak mengenal dunia, ngeri menghadapi keji di depan mata." Sakura tersenyum mengejek mendengar kuap yang dikeluarkan Shikamaru, tanda jika pemuda itu bosan mendengar detail pekerjaan yang dilakoni Sakura. "Mereka semua cantik, begitu memesona. Namun, ada satu orang yang spesial. Yang berhasil membuatku berteriak hingga membangunkan gadis-gadisku di lantai bawah."

Shikamaru masih tampak tak terpengaruh. Namun Sakura tahu jika pria itu tengah menunggunya melanjutkan penawarannya.

"Gadis ini luar biasa cantik. Namun aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terlalu lama di kota ini—terlalu berbahaya baik untuknya ataupun untuk usahaku sendiri. Aku akan mengirimnya ke Kyoto besok pagi, ke tempat Karin-san. Kurasa dia akan lebih cocok bekerja di sana. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik."

Lirikan mata Shikamaru adalah bentuk tersirat dari pertanyaan 'Mengapa?'

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati, mencoba untuk menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang dan terdengar lelah. "Gadis itu memang sangat cantik. Kemampuan menyanyi dan menarinya bahkan dapat disejajarkan dengan para calon _geisha_ yang sudah mahir. Rambutnya pirang panjang dan matanya sejernih samudra, aku yakin akan ada banyak pria yang berebut tidur dengannya jika aku mempekerjakannya. Namun itu terlalu riskan."

Deskripsi samar Sakura mengenai sang gadis baru berhasil membuat Shikamaru membuka penuh matanya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah mulai menangkap maksud Sakura meski wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Namun dia sudah dapat merabanya, Sakura sudah tahu. "Tidak mungkin," bantah Shikamaru pelan.

Sakura mendecih kesal. "Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu! Tanyakan saja pada para gadisku! Mereka semua menyaksikanku mengguncang gadis desa itu dan meneriakinya! Bahkan beberapa di antaranya juga tampak sama tidak percayanya denganku saat pertama kali melihat gadis itu." Sakura berbalik dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, tampak sangat gusar. "Terserah jika kau tidak percaya padaku. Namun, jika mata seorang sahabat saja dapat dibohongi, aku berani bersumpah padamu jika mereka sangat serupa."

Shikamaru memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang gadis merah muda sejenak. Mencoba menerka kebohongan ataupun kejujuran yang tersembunyi di balik sikap sinisnya. "Kalaupun memang benar, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengatakannya padaku."

"Siapa yang sedang coba kau bohongi, Nara Shikamaru?" Masih dengan posisi membelakangi, Sakura bertanya. Matanya diarahkan ke atas, pada daun-daun hijau pohon apel yang melindunginya dari terik matahari. "Justru aku datang dan mengatakannya padamu karena alasan yang begitu jelas. Aku temanmu sejak kecil, bertiga dengan Ino. Dan derajatku lebih dekat denganmu dibandingkan Ino yang seorang nona muda. Aku mengerti benar perasaanmu—dan kurasa kau tahu mengapa. Lagipula, aku juga sudah mendengar kabar pertunangan itu dari Deidara-sama. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat ini dan memberikan penawaran ini kepadamu."

"Kau melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

Sakura berbalik, memandang sang pelayan Keluarga Yamanaka dengan tatapan paling tajam dan paling berbahaya yang dimilikinya. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Setidaknya kau akan dapat melepaskan segala beban yang mengikatmu selama ini barang hanya semalam." Sakura menjawab cepat. "Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki hati sehingga bisa membiarkanmu bersikap seperti orang yang tak telah membunuh perasaannya sendiri hingga mati?"

Shikamaru kembali pada kediamannya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau percaya jika di dunia ini selalu ada tiga orang yang memiliki wajah serupa?"

"Dan kau percaya jika kau sudah menemukan satunya? Milik gadis itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, hendak berjalan pergi. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Namun, aku akan tetap menyiapkan sebuah kamar khusus di bagian dalam untukmu malam ini, aku akan menempatkannya di ruangan itu dengan dandanan terbaik yang bisa kuberikan pada seseorang. Hanya malam ini dia ada di tempatku, dan aku tak ingin kau menyesal kedepannya jika kau melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Mengapa kau berpikir jika aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu?"

"Karena aku mengenalmu." Sakura berjalan pergi dengan langkah-langkah lambat. "Hanya malam ini. Anggaplah ini sebagai sebuah keajaiban, Shikamaru. Karena hanya untuk satu malam, kau akan memiliki ' _Ino_ '."

.

…*…

.

Ino duduk bersimpuh di salah satu ruang terbaik yang dimiliki Sakura di tokonya.

Setelah menyelinap dari rumah dengan menggunakan seragam pelayan sembari membawa beberapa barang yang dikiranya akan dibutuhkan, sudah empat jam penuh dia habiskan untuk duduk di ruangan ini.

Kakaknya datang beberapa jam yang lalu, memesan ruang di sebelah ruangan tempat Ino berada, membuat sang gadis pirang ketakutan setengah mati mengira rencananya telah terdengar oleh telinga Deidara. Namun pria itu hanya meminta Sakura untuk menemui pria itu secara pribadi, membicarakan Ino yang sejak tadi menolak keluar dari kamar. Meminta Sakura untuk datang ke rumah dan membujuk sang gadis pirang untuk keluar.

Sakura diam sejenak, berpura-pura tidak sanggup menyanggupi—meski kenyataannya dia tetap akan datang meskipun Deidara tidak memintanya. Setelah tiga jam, suara pintu geser dan langkah kaki pelan terdengar, perlahan semakin sayup. Ino baru sanggup menghela napas lega.

Sakura masuk sambil menenteng setelan kimono sederhana yang sudah Ino hapal—karena benda yang sama kini tengah membalut badannya.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari _Onii-sama?"_

"Deidara-sama tidak tahu jika aku sudah memiliki sepasang pemberianmu dulu," jawab sang gadis berambut merah muda. Melirik singkat pada gulungan yang dibawa Ino di lengan kimononya. "Apa itu?"

"Hanya sebuah lukisan. Pemberian Kurenai-sensei," Ino membuka gulungannya. Memperlihatkan lukisan dua bunga berwarna putih di atas kain tersebut. Kamelia dan Krisan, saling bertaut membentuk rangkaian bunga yang indah, namun entah mengapa terasa menyedihkan. _Tsubaki no Kiku._ Dua bunga yang melambangkan penantian dan kematian. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Aku mengerti."

Ino berjalan ke sudut ruangan, tempat di mana cahaya lampu tak sampai. Dipasangnya lukisan itu di sana, memastikan jika benda itu tak akan terlihat dari tempatnya berada. Memandanginya dalam diam. Dia tak ingin menunggu hingga hari kematiannya tiba. Setidaknya, biarkan dia merasakan memiliki seorang kekasih yang dicintainya. Sekali, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menunggu hingga kematian sungguh datang menjemput.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," Sakura berkata sambil melepaskan _obi_ merah gelapnya. Kimono bergambarkan angsa putih yang dikenakannya melorot hingga bahu sebelum dilepaskan sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan gadis itu hanya dengan dalaman kimono berwarna putih membosankan. "Aku akan berusaha membujuk Shikamaru tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaannya sebisa mungkin—meski aku tak dapat menjanjikannya padamu."

Ino menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan panik.

"Apa?" Sakura menantang sambil mengenakan kimono pelayan yang dipinjamkan padanya. Mengenakannya dengan rapi seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pelayan Keluarga Yamanaka. "Jika kau mulai merasa ragu, kita masih bisa membatalkannya. Dan aku akan menemanimu minum hingga kau mabuk dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mundur. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti, jika Shikamaru tak datang malam ini." Dia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya merasa seolah … aku tengah membohongi _Onii-sama_ dan keluargaku yang lain—juga Akatsuna Sasori-sama. Itu membuatku benar-benar merasa rendah dan buruk."

"Aku masih bisa menawarkanmu untuk mundur. Dan kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersatu dengan Shikamaru—di kehidupan berikutnya, kalau kau beruntung."

"Kau memang tidak pernah memberiku pilihan yang bagus," Ino mendesah panjang. "Aku pasti terlihat sangat egois saat ini. Seorang putri egois yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan orang lain."

Sakura melepas hiasan bunga-bunga yang dipasangnya di kepala sebelum menemui Deidara dan mengubahnya menjadi sanggul kecil yang lebih sederhana. "Kalau kau mengatakan dirimu adalah putri yang egois, maka aku tidak kalah egoisnya darimu," dia berkata. Menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil pada Ino sambil mengangkat bahu. "Karena aku berkeras untuk membahagiakan kedua sahabatku meski takdir telah menentang."

"Shikamaru tak mencintaiku."

"Jika dia datang malam ini, maka kau salah."

"Dan jika dia tak datang … kurasa aku akan merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh."

"Oh, kita lihat saja nanti." Sakura mengembangkan senyum penuh enigmanya.

Ino mendesah panjang. "Kau tampaknya lebih percaya diri dibandingkan denganku, Sakura."

"Aku hanya melihat segala sesuatu dengan sudut pandang yang lebih luas dibandingkan dengan kau, Shikamaru, Deidara ataupun orang lain." Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah menyuruh para gadis-gadisku untuk mempersiapkanmu selama aku pergi. Mandi, perawatan khusus, sedikit pelajaran tentang merayu di ranjang, dan segalanya. Aku akan membantumu memilih kimono dan meriasmu setelah aku pulang."

Setelah kepergian Sakura, beberapa orang gadis muda yang Ino kenali sebagai para pekerja di toko Sakura menggiringnya ke sebuah kamar mandi besar. Masing-masing dari mereka berbicara cepat sembari menaburkan kelopak bunga mawar dan garam khusus beraroma lembut ke dalam _ofuro_.

Ino ditelanjangi dan diminta untuk berendam sementara gadis-gadis itu mengambil handuk dan berbagai macam rempah dan ramuan untuk membalur tubuhnya.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Mencium dalam-dalam berbagai aroma di sekitarnya. Mawar, kayu manis, bunga apel, dan berbagai aroma rempah-rempah yang sering diciumnya di dapur … bercampur dan membuat hidungnya gatal. Matanya terasa berat saat gadis-gadis itu menariknya keluar dan melumuri tubuhnya dengan sebuah ramuan berwarna cokelat gelap, menggosoknya dengan batu dan handuk sebelum mencuci rambutnya dengan campuran antara dedaunan dan bunga yang ditumbuk kemudian direbus. Setelah tubuhnya dibilas dengan air, Ino kembali didorong menuju _ofuro_ dan dibiarkan berendam di sana selama beberapa saat seorang diri.

Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap masuk sepuluh menit kemudian, membawa handuk dan kimono sederhana berwarna biru pucat. Mengeringkan tubuhnya dan kemudian Ino mendapati dirinya tengah dituntun menuju ruang pribadi Sakura.

Gadis-gadis lain sudah menunggunya di sana dengan beberapa buku dan _shamisen_. Mereka memuji permainan Ino, mengatakan tak ada gadis di toko itu yang sanggup memainkan _shamisen_ sebaik Ino. Mengajarinya menari—sebuah tarian yang tak pernah diajarkan oleh gurunya di pelajarannya, yang menonjolkan gerak anggun dan sensual. Kemudian gadis-gadis itu mulai membuka buku. Menunjukkan gambar-gambar yang membuat pipi Ino memerah sambil memberikan penjelasan singkat.

Dua jam penuh dia berada di ruangan tersebut hingga pintu digeser. Sosok Sakura yang masih menggunakan kimono pelayan masuk. Satu lambaian tangan diberikan dan gadis-gadis itu berebut keluar dari kamar.

"Bagaimana?" Ino bertanya sedikit khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak berhasil membujuknya untuk datang. Namun aku tidak gagal juga."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia akan datang atau tidak?"

"Kau adalah orang yang paling tahu jika menebak pikiran Shikamaru sama rumitnya dengan mencoba memenangkan permainan _shogi_ melawannya." Sakura membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengacak setumpuk kimono yang ada di sana. "Datang atau tidaknya Shikamaru, hanya dia yang bisa menentukan. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mempersiapkan yang terbaik untukmu malam ini."

Ino mendecih singkat mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Yang diajarkan gadis-gadismu padaku hanyalah tentang tarian yang menggoda dan bagaimana cara merayu pria di ranjang."

"Untuk malam ini, kau adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku, Ino. Hal semacam itu adalah dasar yang harus dipahami oleh para penghibur. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi pelajaran mengenai cara menuang sake dan teh untuk tamu, namun kurasa kau sudah lebih ahli untuk hal itu." Sakura ganti mengobrak-abrik setumpuk _obi_ beraneka warna di sudut lemarinya. Menariknya satu, mengamatinya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Terus berulang dengan obi-obi lainnya. "Kupikir warna biru hijau pasti akan menonjolkan matamu, namun hitam dan ungu memberikan pancaran yang lebih kuat tentang sosokmu. Mana yang lebih baik?"

Ino mengamati obi yang ditunjukkan Sakura. "Ungu, kurasa. Itu warna kesukaanku."

Sakura meletakkan obi ungu yang dipilih Ino di atas meja, kembali mengamati deretan kimononya. "Kurasa aku memiliki kimono yang sempurna jika kau gunakan."

"Aku sudah membawa satu yang terbaik milikku. Kita tidak menggunakannya?"

"Tidak. Karena Shikamaru pasti hapal setiap kimono yang kau miliki." Ino sudah siap untuk memberikan bantahan saat Sakura melanjutkan, "Lagipula, _furisode-furisode-_ mu itu terlalu formal dan berkelas. Yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah pakaian seorang wanita penghibur, bukan nona keluarga berada." Sakura mengambil sebuah kimono hitam dengan motif krisan putih dari lemarinya. Membentangkannya di hadapan Ino. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ino mengamatinya. Teringat akan lukisan yang dipajangnya dalam keremangan. "Tidakkah kimono itu terlihat sedikit menyedihkan?"

"Krisan putih adalah perlambang dari kematian—kau sendiri tahu pasti tahu. Entah mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya saat kau membawa lukisan milik Kurenai-sensei. Bukankah ini akan sangat sempurna? Penantian menuju kematian."

Ino mendengus mendengarnya. "Sakura, kau ini benar-benar tak pernah memberikan pikiran yang positif ya?" Namun, Ino mengambil kimono itu dan merabanya dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. Mengikuti lekuk-lekuk bunga yang rasanya begitu hidup dengan latar gelap. "Namun kau benar. Ini sempurna."

.

…*…

.

Shikamaru berdiri di depan pintu kamar pribadi milik Ino. Mengamati kegelapan yang tersembunyi di balik pintu kertas. Bulan sudah tinggi, bintang-bintang bersinar pucat di langit, namun tak terlihat cahaya lilin yang bergoyang di ruangan itu. Shikamaru coba menerka-nerka apa yang ada di balik kegelapan tersebut. Di dekat kakinya, sebuah baki besar berisikan makan malam yang dibawa para pelayan telah dingin, sama sekali tak tersentuh.

"Ino-sama," dia memanggil pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari kegelapan tersebut, Shikamaru sudah memperkirakannya.

Pria itu menekuk kakinya dan duduk dalam posisi bersimpuh, meletakkan kedua tangan di hadapannya dan berlutut pada pintu kertas yang bergeming. "Maafkan saya." Hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkannya sebelum dia bangkit dan menghilang dalam kegelapan taman—kegelapan yang sama dengan yang menyelimuti ruang di balik pintu kertas tersebut.

Langkah-langkahnya terasa begitu ringan, nyaris tak terasa seperti langkah kaki manusia. Dia seolah tengah melayang, dan kegelapan di sekitarnya mengingatkan akan kisah para samurai yang berada di ambang kematian.

Bayang-bayang gelap tanaman dan pohon semakin lebat, dia tetap melangkah. Sudah hapal benar akan kegelapan yang ada di sekitarnya. Dua puluh langkah lagi, dia akan menemukan sebuah dinding tembok raksasa yang juga merupakan benteng pertahanan sederhana rumah Keluarga Yamanaka. Dan jika dia berjalan ke kanan sebanyak dua puluh empat langkah, dia akan menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang gerendelnya telah rusak—pintu yang digunakan oleh Sakura tiap kali dia menyelinap masuk, pintu yang digunakan oleh Ino setiap kali dia hendak pergi ke kota seorang diri, dan pintu yang akan Shikamaru gunakan malam ini.

Begitu dia membuka pintu itu, siluet bayangan gelap sudah menunggunya, bersandar pada sisi luar dinding.

Hal yang pertama Shikamaru tangkap dari siluet itu adalah senyum penuh misterinya. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan datang."

"Sakura," Shikamaru menyebutkan nama gadis yang menggunakan kimono berwarna merah muda dan hijau tersebut. Memandangnya sejenak, mencoba menguak kembali teka-teki yang disembunyikan gadis itu.

"Kau tahu Shikamaru?" Sakura bertanya. Melangkah di depan, memandu Shikamaru menjauhi rumah tempatnya mengabdi menuju kota yang lebih terang. "Aku benar-benar serius saat mengatakan jika kau adalah seseorang yang penuh dosa."

Shikamaru tak menimpali. Hanya terus berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis yang seharusnya kau jadikan pusat pengabdianmu, dan kau menjauh darinya meski kau sudah mengatahui jika dia memiliki perasaan padamu. Sekarang kau justru akan tidur dengan seseorang yang akan kau anggap sebagai dirinya. Kau benar-benar seseorang yang sangat buruk, Shikamaru. Jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan pelanggan-pelangganku yang kuusir karena tak sanggup membayar."

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dariku Sakura?" Shikamaru balas bertanya. "Membawanya kabur dan menikahinya? Aku tak bisa. Dia tak bisa. Ino tak akan dapat hidup dengan menanggung rasa bersalah seperti ini. Dan dia juga tidak akan dapat hidup sebagai seorang pelarian. Dia adalah seorang nona, dia hidup dengan segala hal yang bisa didapatkannya dengan mudah. Menjadi rakyat biasa tak akan membuatnya bahagia."

"Dan kau pikir menghancurkan perasaannya akan membuatnya bahagia?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku peduli kepadanya. Karena aku memikirkannya lebih dari siapapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi bahan olok-olokan warga, menjadi cacat dalam keluarga, menjadi orang yang keberadaannya dihapuskan dari sejarah karena dianggap sebagai aib tak diinginkan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Kau benar. Kau selalu benar, Shikamaru. Kau selalu berpikir logis, mengutamakan apa yang mungkin terjadi dan mencari solusinya. Namun, kau juga salah Shikamaru. Kau tidak mengerti mengenai hati manusia."

Dua mata berbeda warna beradu saat Sakura menoleh.

"Ino tidak selemah itu." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tokonya ada di ujung jalan, hanya butuh beberapa menit lagi jika mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke rumah utama. Jika pagi sudah menjelang, kau dapat meminta Ino untuk pergi denganmu. Aku akan memberikan tumpangan pada kalian menuju Kyoto. Di sana kalian akan memulai hidup baru."

"Tidak," Shikamaru menjawab seketika, sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut. "Ini semua sudah terlambat—terlalu terlambat. Ino akan menikah dengan Akatsuna-sama. Dan aku akan menikah dengan salah seorang pelayan, mengabdi pada Keluarga Yamanaka seumur hidupku, dan melanjutkan tradisi tersebut pada putra-putriku."

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Sakura bertanya putus asa. Tangannya mengepal di balik kimono yang digunakannya. "Apa kau benar-benar akan menunggu hingga kehidupan selanjutnya untuk mencoba mendapatkan Ino? Tidak tahu kah kau jika mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi? Bahwa mungkin kehidupan selanjutnya tidak benar-benar ada. Mengapa kau tidak melakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang?! Mengapa kau menyerah?!"

" _Di sepanjang mimpiku, tanpa beristirahat kakiku. Pergi menuju dirimu di dunia nyata. Sekilas tunggal, tampak berbeda._ " Sajak itu diucapkan dengan nada datar, sangat berbeda dengan teriakan Sakura yang membuat beberapa mata penasaran menoleh. Namun Sakura dapat merasakan perih di baliknya, begitu kuat, begitu menyakitkan. Perasaan mendamba yang tak akan tersampaikan. "Di kehidupan ini, aku sudah cukup hanya dengan melayaninya."

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Lebih cepat dan lebih lebar, sama sekali tidak menyimpan keanggunan seorang wanita penghibur profesional. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli. "Kau … kau benar-benar laki-laki yang penuh akan dosa, Shikamaru … benar-benar dosa yang tidak termaafkan …"

"Aku tahu itu."

Keduanya tak lagi berbicara, mereka memasuki rumah bordil yang Sakura warisi dari ibunya. Mengabaikan tawa keras tamu lain ataupun suara lembut mendayu para gadis di bilik-bilik bercahaya remang. Terus melangkah hingga menuju bagian belakang toko, tempat khusus bagi mereka yang ingin mendapatkan pelayanan khusus dan sanggup membayar. Sakura membuka salah satunya, "Ini ruanganmu."

Ada banyak hal indah yang Shikamaru temukan di dunia ini namun tak pernah dikatakannya pada orang lain. Langit biru dengan awan putih yang dipandanginya dari bawah pohon apel, bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang mekar di taman rumah Keluarga Yamanaka, ataupun sosok anggun dan ceria sang nona yang begitu dipujanya. Mata yang lebih cemerlang dibandingkan langit, dikelilingi oleh awan putih bersih dan dibingkai oleh tangkai-tangkai panjang bunga yang memesona. Kulitnya putih dan halus, sehalus sutra yang baru didatangkan dari kota. Rambut seindah berkas cahaya matahari yang menerobos kerimbunan dedaunan, ditenun oleh para dewi di langit dengan kehati-hatian tanpa cela. Dan gerak-geriknya lebih memesona dibandingkan tarian para _geisha_. Keindahan yang begitu sempurna.

Dan keindahan yang sama dia temukan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Gadis itu begitu serupa, tubuh, kulit, wajah, mata, rambut …. segalanya begitu serupa. Nyaris tak ada bedanya. Duduk dengan kimono hitam bermotif bunga melebar di sekelilingnya, di pangkuannya sebuah shamisen tergeletak dengan kakunya. Sebagian rambut pirang yang sengaja diurai menutupi sebelah matanya—membawa kenangan masa kanak-kanak di mana sang pujaan hati belum diwajibkan untuk menaikkan seluruh rambutnya—bagian belakangnya disanggul dengan hiasan tusuk bunga berbentuk kamelia.

"Sakura," Shikamaru memanggil dengan suara serak. Merogoh lengan kimononya, hendak mengambil dompet di dalam sana.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, menolak. "Dia masih anak baru. Aku tak bisa menjamin pelayanannya. Lagipula … aku juga tak melakukan apapun yang benar di sini." Sakura memandang Shikamaru sejenak, beralih pada sang gadis di dalam ruangan, tersenyum kecil sebelum memberi hormat dan menutup pintu. Bersikap seperti seorang penghibur profesional. "Selamat menikmati pelayanan Anda, Tuan."

.

…*…

.

Ino merasakan tangannya gemetar saat menuangkan sake ke gelas Shikamaru. Merasa jika canggung memenuhi dirinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa _obi_ -nya terlalu ketat, dan hiasan kepala yang Sakura pasangkan padanya menusuk-nusuk kulit. Kimono lebar yang digunakannya pun seperti sengaja menyandungnya, membuatnya tak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Setetes sake meleset, membasahi lengan kimono yang digunakan Shikamaru.

"Maaf," dia bergumam canggung. Tak terbiasa.

Shikamaru adalah orang yang selama ini terus melayaninya. Menemaninya menghabiskan makan siangnya dan menuangkan tehnya. Dan kini kondisinya jelas terbalik. Di ruang tertutup hanya berdua, Ino merasa dia begitu canggung dan ceroboh lebih dari biasanya.

Shikamaru tak menanggapi permintaan maafnya. Hanya diam sembari memandanginya. Ino tahu, pria itu tengah mencoba mencari perbedaan yang nyata antara sosok Nona Yamanaka yang dia layani dan pelacur yang ada di hadapannya. Pipinya terasa memerah di balik bedak putih yang Sakura oleskan pada wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan namamu," Shikamaru berkata. "Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama 'Ino'."

Ino terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dia tahu, dia tak membutuhkan nama ' _Kiku_ ' yang Sakura pilihkan untuknya. Dan lagi, ' _Ino_ '. Sudah berapa lama sejak dia terakhir kali mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Shikamaru tanpa ada imbuhan ' _sama_ ' di belakangnya. Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Tuan," dia menyetujui.

Shikamaru menengguk sakenya dengan satu kali tenggukan.

Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Maaf jika terdengar tidak lancang. Namun … apakah boleh saya menanyakan alasan mengapa Anda ingin memanggil saya dengan nama itu?"

"Apa Sakura belum mengatakan padamu alasan mengapa kau tidak bisa bekerja di sini?"

"Tidak," Ino menjawab. Mengarang sebuah kebohongan. " Sakura-san hanya mengatakan jika saya tidak bisa bekerja di tempat ini dan mengatakan jika saya akan pergi ke Kyoto esok hari. Namun saya harus melayani seseorang dulu malam ini. Hanya itu."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan dari Ino, memandang sudut ruangan di mana hanya keremangan yang terlihat. Ini menggigit bibir tanpa sadar, menduga apakah Shikamaru melihat lukisan yang disembunyikannya di sana. "Itu karena kau memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya."

"Dengan 'Ino'-san?" Ino bertanya, meski telah mengetahui jawabannya. "Apa Anda juga datang hari ini karena saya serupa dengan 'Ino'-san?"

"Ya," Shikamaru sama sekali tak mencoba menutupi apapun. "Karena Sakura mengatakan jika kau memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya maka aku datang." Dia menoleh pada Ino yang duduk di sampingnya sembari menggenggam teko sake di tangannya. "Apa kau tidak senang dengan jawaban itu?"

"Tidak," Ino mengakui. "Alasan apapun yang membawa Tuan ke tempat ini, itu tidak masalah. Ini adalah pekerjaan saya. Saya bisa menerimanya."

Shikamaru memandangi Ino lama-lama. Dari wajahnya, lehernya, turun menuju kimono hitam yang digunakannya, kembali pada wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar serupa dengannya, lebih dari yang kubayangkan." Shikamaru menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino, menuntunnya untuk meletakkan botol sake yang tengah dibawanya ke atas tatami. "Maukah kau mendengarkan kata-kataku? Kata-kata yang seharusnya kuucapkan padanya, bukan padamu."

"Tentu saja …," Ino berbisik pelan, menjawab permintaan itu. "Menjadikan nyata harapan Anda adalah pekerjaan saya, Tuan …"

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan itu, membawanya ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya pelan dan berulang kali di setiap bukunya. "Ino …" dia memanggil pelan, suaranya terdengar serak dan dalam. Begitu gelap, dipenuhi oleh kesedihan dan juga harapan yang tak terpenuhi. "Ino …" kembali dia memanggil.

"Ya?" Ino menjawab, matanya memandang tepat pada Shikamaru. Sesekali menyipit merasakan bibir dingin yang mengecupi punggung tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Seolah tiap ciuman itu menyerap kekuatan dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar," Shikamaru bergumam perlahan. "Jatuh cinta padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Melayaninya tiap hari adalah kesalahan lain yang mendukung kesalahan pertamaku. Andai aku tak besar di sampingnya. Andai aku tak memperhatikan pertumbuhannya dari seorang gadis kecil yang ceroboh menjadi wanita dewasa yang anggun dan tegas. Mungkin aku tak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan ini."

Getaran itu terasa merasuk, menembus setiap benteng pertahanan yang Ino miliki. "Apakah terasa sesakit itu?" tanyanya pelan, getaran itu telah masuk ke suaranya, membuatnya tegang. "Apakah terasa sesakit itu mencintai … 'Ino'-san?"

Shikamaru meletakkan dahinya di punggung tangan Ino, napasnya yang halus namun berat menggelitik jari-jarinya lembut. "Kau bukan Ino," Shikamaru bergumam pelan. "Kau bukan Ino, namun aku merasa kau adalah dia. Dan keinginan untuk memilikimu itu terasa sangat nyata. Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu."

Ino mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat. Saat bibirnya terbuka, suara penuh keputusasaan yang terdengar nyaris tak dia kenali sebagai suaranya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak?" tanyanya pelan. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk membelai rambut hitam Shikamaru. Rasanya tak selembut rambutnya sendiri, tapi menenangkan. Nyaman di antara jari-jarinya, seolah memang di sanalah tempatnya. "Kita bisa pergi besok. Sakura-san pasti akan memberikan kita tumpangan menuju Kyoto. Di sana … kita akan menempuh hidup baru, dengan identitas baru, tak ada satu pun orang yang akan mengenali kita. Anda bisa memanggilku 'Ino' atau nama lain yang Anda inginkan … dan tak akan ada orang yang tahu."

Ino tahu, mungkin di telinga Shikamaru perkataannya itu terdengar seperti perkataan seorang gadis yang tak ingin menjalani sisa hidupnya sebagai wanita penghibur untuk pria-pria hidung belang. Berusaha melakukan apapun untuk meraih hidup baru, bahkan dengan mengumbar janji semu pada pelanggan yang tengah dia layani.

Namun, Ino tak peduli. Jika Shikamaru menjawab 'ya', maka dia akan melepaskan segalanya yang dia miliki saat ini. Dia akan hidup sebagai seorang gadis desa yang dijual orangtuanya sebagai wanita penghibur, gadis menyedihkan yang memohon pada pelanggannya untuk memungutnya demi hidup yang lebih baik. Dia akan membuang nama Yamanaka, segala keistimewaan yang didapatkannya sebagai putri keluarga berada, dan apapun yang dia miliki saat ini. Akan tetapi, Shikamaru harus memberikan jawaban terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf."

Pundak Ino melorot. Ditutupinya rasa kecewa dengan sebuah senyum lembut penuh pemahaman. "Anda tidak perlu melakukannya. Saya mengerti." Ino menundukkan wajahnya, menghadap tatami. Menahan air mata untuk tidak menetes. "Ada kewajiban yang tidak bisa Anda tinggalkan, bukan?"

"Ya." Shikamaru menarik lengan kimono Ino hingga melorot, mencium tangannya yang telanjang, membawanya ke tubuh sang pria. Menarik lengan Ino lembut, memeluk tubuhnya, melepaskan satu per satu hiasan rambut yang Sakura pasangkan, membiarkan helai-helai pirangnya terurai secara alami. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya dalam dunia ini, dalam kehidupan ini. Namun, jika para Dewa merestui, aku akan mencarinya di kehidupan yang berikutnya. Membawanya bersamaku."

Ino balas memeluknya, melepaskan ikat rambut Shikamaru, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sana. Senyumnya kali ini lebih pahit, namun lebih lebih dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Aku mengerti. Namun, untuk malam ini … biarkanlah kau melangkahkan kakimu di dalam mimpi tanpa menyentuh dunia nyata. Aku akan membahagiakanmu … dan semuanya akan berakhir sebelum matahari terbit esok."

Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya, menarik lepas _obi_ ungu yang Ino kenakan. Mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terbaring di atas _tatami_. "Maaf …"

Ino tak mengerti mengapa kata itu terucap.

Namun dia tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Saat tangan keduanya terjalin, menarik lebih banyak sisi kulit yang telanjang untuk bersentuhan, samar-samar Ino mendengarnya. Permainan kecapi lembut yang mendayu dari lantai atas, dengan sebuah suara wanita yang ia kenal baik menyanyi sendu.

" _Di sepanjang mimpiku, tanpa beristirahat kakiku. Pergi menuju dirimu di dunia nyata. Sekilas tunggal, tampak berbeda._ "

Ino menutup matanya. _Biarkan …_ dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. _Hanya malam ini, biarkan aku memilikinya … sebagai sosok yang berbeda._ Matanya menangkap ujung lukisan _Tsubaki to Kiku_ dalam keremangan. _Hanya sekali, dan aku akan menunggunya hingga kematian kembali menyatukan kami._

.

…*…

.

 _Di sepanjang mimpiku,_

 _tanpa beristirahat kakiku._

 _Pergi menuju dirimu di dunia nyata._

 _Sekilas tunggal,_

 _tampak berbeda._

.

…*…

.

Ino duduk di tepi kolam ikan, melempar sebuah bungkusan yang diberi pemberat ke dalamnya dan mengamati bagaimana ikan-ikan merah putih itu berenang berpencar akibat terkejut. Dia tertawa pelan. Kolam itu adalah wujud sebuah kedamaian, dan dia mengusiknya.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit sejak semalam. Nyeri yang menjalar di punggungnya nyaris tak dapat ditahan, membuatnya tak ingin bangkit dari _futon_ dan mengenakan _furisode_. Deidara meneriakinya beberapa kali hanya agar dia berjalan lebih tegak dan lebih anggun.

Semalam, dia merasa segalanya hanyalah mimpi. Bahkan saat dia tertidur karena kelelahan, mendengar Shikamaru berbisik ' _terima kasih_ ' di telinganya dan menyelimutinya dengan kimono bergambar bunga krisan putih yang sebelumnya dicampakan.

Dia tidak ingat bagaimana, namun saat pagi menjelang, pemandangan yang dilihat matanya adalah kamar pribadi milik Sakura. Dan tubuhnya telah dilapisi kimono tidur sederhana. Dan dia terlelap di atas _futon_ —bukan _tatami_.

Saat pikiran jika malam itu hanyalah imajinasi, dan mungkin sebenarnya dia menghabiskan malam dengan minum hingga mabuk dengan Sakura, Ino menyadari jika dia sudah berubah.

Bukan tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih tetap pirang, matanya masih tetap biru, dan kulitnya masih tetap putih. Namun, ada sebuah kekosongan yang dalam di hatinya. Membuatnya tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Pertunangan, saat ingatan itu singgah dalam benaknya sekalipun, dia tak merasakan apapun.

Mati rasa.

Itulah yang terjadi padanya.

Sakura membantunya membersihkan diri dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah tanpa terlihat siapapun. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan hal-hal kejam penuh kesinisan yang biasanya hadir pun tidak. Gadis itu hanya diam, tidak tersenyum ataupun menyeringai. Dan saat Ino memandang matanya, Ino menyadarinya. Mati rasa yang dirasakannya pagi ini pasti juga tengah melanda sahabatnya.

Hanya satu hal yang Sakura katakan padanya sebelum gadis itu pergi. _"Maaf. Namun ternyata mustahil … mengelabuhinya adalah kemustahilan untuk kita. Sama seperti mencoba memenangkan permainan shogi dengannya."_

Gelombang air di permukaan kolam menghantarkan bayangan gelap seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Seperti ini kah sikap seorang putri keluarga _sado_?"

"Katakan pada _Onii-sama_ jika aku tidak mau ikut jamuan minum teh sore ini."

Percakapan yang berulang, rutinitas yang sama, seolah mengatakan jika semalam Ino tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya diam di kamarnya. Yang melakukannya dengan Shikamaru adalah seorang gadis desa imajiner yang sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kyoto, bukan dirinya.

Ino tersenyum kecil, sebuah hinaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang. "Akatsuna Sasori-sama datang dalam perjamuan sore ini, Ino-sama."

"Bisakah kau mengabarkan pada mereka jika aku sedang tidak enak badan? Aku akan menemuinya saat makan malam jika Akatsuna-san memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama."

"Saya mengerti."

Namun kata-kata itu tak ditindaklanjuti dengan tindakan. Bukannya pergi seperti yang Ino harapkan, Shikamaru menahan langkahnya tetap di sana. Memandangi Ino melalui permukaan kolam yang tak rata. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, mungkin karena gelombang yang menghancurkan bayangan, mungkin juga akibat air mata yang mengaburkan pandangan. Namun Shikamaru tetap di sana. Berdiri diam.

Ino merasa jika Shikamaru tetap di sana, maka perasaan kebal yang dirasakannya sejak terbangun tadi akan hancur. Berkeping-keping. Dan kemudian segala perasaan akan masuk kembali ke dalam dirinya, menghancurkannya lebih dari semula. Atau justru mungkin akan menyembuhkannya—Ino tak tahu.

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya …

"Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan kemarin malam, Ino-sama."

Perasaan mati rasa itu hancur berkeping-keping. Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Ino, meluncur hingga masuk ke dalam kolam, menciptakan lebih banyak riak di dalamnya. Sebuah kain tergulung di dalam sana, tak dapat mengambang akibat batu yang menindihnya. Tanpa melihatnya pun Ino tahu, di dalamnya tersembunyi lukisan bunga krisan dan kamelia berwarna putih gading. Simbol dari penantian akan kematian serta keinginan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang begitu dicintai.

Ino sudah memutuskan. Sama seperti kain yang tersembunyi di balik air dan ikan-ikan yang berenang dalam kedamaian. Dia akan menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya itu di balik kehidupan yang harus dia jalani.

Di antara tangis tanpa suaranya Ino tersenyum. "Ingatlah kata-katamu itu, Nara Shikamaru. Kutunggu kau di kehidupan baru setelah kematian kita."

.

…*…

.

 **夢** **ぢ** **に** **は**

 _Yumeji ni wa_

Di sepanjang mimpiku

 **あ** **し** **も** **や** **す** **め** **ず**

 _ashi mo yasumezu_

Tanpa beristirahat kakiku

 **か** **よ** **へ** **ど** **も**

 _Kayoedomo_

Pergi menuju dirimu

 **う** **つ** **つ** **に** **ひ** **と** **め**

 _utsutsu ni hitome_

Di dunia nyata

 **見** **し** **ご** **と** **は** **あ** **ら** **ず**

 _mishigoto wa arazu_

Sekilas tunggal, tampak berbeda.

.

 _ **(Haiku by Ono no Komachi)**_

.

…END…

.

 **Catatan:**

1 _Tsubaki to Kiku_ : 椿と菊: Kamelia dan Krisan

2 _Sado_ : 茶道: Upacara minum teh. Keluarga _Sado_ adalah keluarga yang secara turun-temurun mempelajari seni minum teh. Biasanya tiap keluarga memiliki aliran yang berbeda.

3 _Furisode_ : 振袖: Kimono berlengan lebar yang digunakan wanita yang belum menikah.

4 _Okiya_ : 置屋: Rumah yang digunakan Geisha dan Maiko selama kontraknya sebagai Geisha.

5 _Jigai_ : 自害: Adat bunuh diri dengan menusukkan pisau ke perutnya (Sejenis dengan _Seppuku_ atau _Harakiri_ ) yang dilakukan oleh perempuan, biasanya dilakukan oleh wanita yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya yang seorang samurai.

6 _Sungai Sanzu_ : 三途の川: Sungai yang dipercaya sebagai sungai yang harus disebrangi orang mati oleh aliran Buddhisme

Untuk istilah lain kurasa kebanyakan sudah umum ya?

 **Penting!**

Oke, sebenarnya tidak tepat menyebut Shikamaru sebagai seorang pelayan di sini. Lebih tepat dia disebut sebagai _retainer._ Pelayan yang bekerja turun temurun di suatu keluarga, mengabdi sepenuhnya pada keluarga tersebut sejak zaman dulu. Sayangnya aku nggak menemukan penerjemahan yang tepat untuk itu. Kakakku menyarankan istilah 'kacung' tapi entah kenapa tidak terdengar enak. Lagipula _retainer_ itu derajatnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan pelayan biasa. Makanya Shikamaru bisa dekat dengan Ino di sini.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Sebenarnya aku berniat membuat kisah yang ceria sepanjang 3K, dan kurasa aku memang punya masalah untuk bikin kisah yang bahagia.

Untuk adegan terakhir, kurasa aku harus menyertakan disclaimer inspirasi dari **Hana no Mizo Shiru** karya **Takarai Rihito.** Aku suka adegan Misaki saat buang kalung bunganya ke kolam ikan.

Kurasa kisah ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
